vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Mickey
|-|King Mickey= |-|Birth By Sleep Mickey= |-|Chain of Memories Mickey= |-|Black Coat= |-|Kingdom Hearts 2.8= |-|Kingdom Hearts 2= Summary Mickey Mouse, formally referred to as The King, Your Majesty, or King Mickey, is the king of Disney Castle and a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He travels the worlds battling the forces of darkness and is a Keyblade Master, and the chosen Keyblade wielder for the Realm of Darkness, though he follows the path of light. Originally believing that the darkness had to be eliminated, he eventually realized that light and darkness are interdependent and cannot exist without the other due to his encounters with Riku. Originally a ship's hand working with Captain Pete at Timeless River, Mickey eventually became a student of the Keyblade Master Yen Sid. Mickey was a main player in the conflict with Master Xehanort, and was later one of the first to notice the threat of the Heartless, inventing the first Gummi Ship to travel to other worlds in order to work against the monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: King Mickey Mouse, The King Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mouse, Keyblade Wielder and Master, King of Disney Castle, Chosen Wielder of the Kingdom Key D, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: |-|Power and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Time Stop, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield), Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Master Keyblade Wielder, Can summon his Keyblade if disarmed, Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space, rescued Ventus and Aqua from the Lanes Between without any sort of armor for protection), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead. |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop (Can move in the Realm of Darkness, and the Keyblade grants a Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Cosmic Radiations, Corruption (His KH3 clothing and Black Coat protects him from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Mickey is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is portrayed to be at least equal, and possibly superior to Sora and Riku. Helped Aqua defeat Ventus-Vanitas while the latter wielded the complete χ-Blade even though Mickey was still under Yen Sid's tutelage and thus not an official Keyblade Master) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to Sora, Donald and Goofy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is a very quick and nimble character on par with Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows against Vanitas along with Ventus, should be above or around the same level as Sora and Riku) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Extremely high (Survived the Realm of Darkness, which houses almost endless Heartless. Took the final stand against the Replica Xehanorts, despite being completely drained of energy, holding back all of them at once by the end.) Range: Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with magic. Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key D or Star Seeker, his Keyblades of choice. Intelligence: Very high; he is an expert Keyblade wielder (Even enough to grant him the title of Keyblade Master) and has wielded it for longer than any character short of Xehanort and Eraqus, governs his own world very efficiently, retains extensive knowledge on things pertaining to the verse, and trained under the wise and knowledgeable Master Yen Sid, was able to deduce exactly what was happening before anyone else and make a complicated plan to solve it. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keyblade (Kingdom Key D):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Mickey's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key D, a weapon from the realm of darkness. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Mickey has not demonstrated such special abilities despite his level of power and skill as a Keyblade Master. *'Pearl:' Can summon a ball of light energy that homes in on the target at high speeds. *'Holy:' Can heal multiple targets back to perfect Health. Takes some time to charge though. *'Stopza:' More powerful than Stopga, possibly the strongest version of the Stop spell to date. Towards the end of KH3D, Mickey drops into Organization XIII's throne room Where Nothing Gathers and casts Stopza on the 12 Xehanorts save for himself and Riku. Stopza is shown to have a moderately large range, calculated to be around 67.2m. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Note: It's likely that he can also use most of the magic skills shown by other Keyblade wielders. Gallery Mickey_Mouse_TR_KHII.png|Timeless River Mickey Mickey_Mouse_CotM_KH3D.png|Musketeer Mickey Mickey_Mouse_SoS_KH3D.png|Sorcerer Mickey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Game Characters Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Rodents Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Kings Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Married Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Square Enix Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Purification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users